


Three Relationships Harrison Wells Ruined and One He Made Possible

by Redrikki



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 3 Things, Betrayal, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three relationships Harrison Wells ruined and one he made possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Relationships Harrison Wells Ruined and One He Made Possible

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [fan_flashworks](http://fan_flashworks.livejournal.com) challenge #134 Dirty.

1\. _Barry Allen/ Faith in Humanity_

As a crime scene investigator and the foster-son of a cop, Barry should have been a cynic. He had witnessed his mother’s murder and seen the results of a hundred more. He should have known what people were capable of and been on the look out. Instead, Barry had assumed that most people were like him: basically decent folks who tried (and occasionally failed) to get by and do the right thing. He had looked for the best in people and had usually found it. And then Harrison Wells, a man he had looked up to and respected, turned out to have killed his mother and a whole lot of of other people. Barry had been so focused on seeing all his good that he missed out on all the evil. He had trusted Wells with his life, his secrets, his family. Barry would never make a mistake like that again.

2\. _Cisco Ramon/ His Powers_

Cisco hated the feeling he got right before his visions. It was like a million bees buzzing in his brain and a hand vibrating through his chest. No matter how crazy or awful what ever he saw was, that feeling was always worse. Okay, yeah, his visions were super useful, but Cisco didn’t want to be Scry or Vibe or whatever dumb codename he eventually settled on. He knew that not all metahumans were evil, Barry, Ronnie and Professor Stein were proof of that, but that didn’t mean he wanted to be one. It was just one more way that Harrison Wells had touched his life and really, Cisco had been touched enough. 

3\. _Martin Stein/ Clarissa Stein/ Ronnie Raymond/ Caitlin Snow_

The first few months after the particle accelerator explosion had been confusing to say the least. Martin had been trapped inside someone else’s body and that body had been on fire. While he and Ronnie fought for control, their thoughts and memories had sloshed around their shared mind. They had come to know each other more intimately than either had ever known anyone. Losing Ronnie had been like losing a limb. The ghosts of his memories and feelings were like phantom pains. Sometimes Martin would look at Caitlin’s lips and remember what they felt like around his (Ronnie’s) cock and he felt aroused, ashamed, dirty. Had Ronnie felt like this around Clarissa or was this just something wrong with him? It made it hard to be around the women he (they) loved. It made him long for his better half.

+1 _Team Flash_

Looking around at the relieved smiles of her friends as they celebrated another disaster averted, it occurred to Iris that none of them would be there if it wasn’t for Harrison Wells. If it hadn’t been for him and the explosion at S.T.A.R. Labs, she would never have crossed paths with Caitlin or Cisco or Professor Stein. Heck, she and her dad probably wouldn’t have been anywhere near as close to Barry if Wells hadn’t murdered his mother. Harrison Wells had brought this group together, taught them skills and given them purpose. If he hadn’t also killed her fiancé and a whole lot of other people in the process, Iris might have even respected him for it.

“To us!” She said instead, raising her cup to coffee. 

Barry flashed her his little-boy smile and knocked his cup against her’s. “To us.” 

“To us,” everyone chorused. Harrison Wells may have brought them together but they had kept this going despite him. _They_ were the heroes here. Go Team Flash.


End file.
